thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Delta Scarab
Delta Scarab is a Pyrus Delta Kodokor that is partnered with Kodo and is the evolution of Scarab. His Mechtogan is Mars. Information With razor sharp claws, Delta Scarab easily decapitates his opponents, showing absolutely no mercy. With stronger armour, he is barely affected by opposing attacks and pulverises the enemy. With large wings, he glides swiftly and catches his foes by suprise, leading to their ultimate demise. The fire he breaths causes serve Illusions, making the opponent think something is happening, while that may not be the case at all. They may believe that they blocked Scarab's attack, while in reality they are lying on the ground, their life fading. Personality His personality hasn't changed much from his previous form but he seems less violent but appears to have more of an ego, thinking that he is the ultimate Bakugan and that no one can take him down. He is as merciless as ever and crushes his opponent without any hesitation. He seems to show more respect towards his teammates and allies and even encourages them to try their very best. Scarab is extremely intelligent but fails to put this into battle, favouring brute force over strategy. Relationships Giga Plitheon To be filled later. Mecha Scaboid To be filled later. Eos To be filled later. Acerbus To be filled later. History Background Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians Notable Quotes *(To Typhon) "You are an insect and I shall be the one to squash you!" Powers and Abilities Special Abilities and Techniques 'Ability Cards ' *'Demolition Hex': If the opponent is Pyrus, Darkus or Ventus (Includes Tartarionian, Demonis, Hurricanian etc.) each opponent loses 3 ability cards for every bakugan on the field. the user choose the abilities to remove. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Savage Intent: '''Transfers 1000 Gs from the opponent to Delta Scarab and the opponent may not affect any aspects in battle other then G-Power addition and subtraction. If they aren't one of the pure six attributes, they can't affect G-Power subtaction either. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Rage Crasher: Transfers 900 Gs from the opponent to Delta Scarab and his abilities may not be affected in any way. This ability cannot be countered. *'Demon Slayer: '''Nullifies all of the opponents abilities and Delta Scarab is immune to futher abilities. If the opponent isn't a pure Subterra or Aquos, they also lose 300 Gs for every ability nullified. If they are any form of Darkus, the amount of abilities removed is doubled and their Mechtogan and gates also won't affect Delta Scarab. If Delta Scarab has more the 2000 Gs this ability cannot be countered. *'Rust Demolition: Support Pieces may not be played. Any still on the field are removed and the abilities they activated are reflected on the Bakugan that summoned them, no matter the circumstances *'Delta Triangle: '''Triples the affect of Delta Scarab's abilities. *'Building Anger: Adds 1000 Gs to Delta Scarab, If the opponent is any form of Darkus, Pyrus or Ventus, the addition is tripled. *'Dragon Intent: '''Subtracts 1000 Gs from the opponent. *'Hammer Claw: Delta Scarab's abilities cannot be nullified or reflected. This ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Shredder Impact: '''Destroys the opponent gate card, even if it hasn't been opened and replaces it with one of mine. If there is no gate on the field, one of the users is set. *'Crazy Nexus: Transfers 800 Gs from the opponent to Delta Scarab. If they are any form of Pyrus, Darkus or Ventus the affect is doubled. *'Flame Hex: '''The opponent may not go past double their current G-Power. *'Berserk Force: 'The gate card will automatically open at the end of this turn, regardless if it belongs to the user or the opponents. *'Desire Flame: 'Adds another of my Bakugan to the field and lets it use a single ability. This ability won't be affected by previous abilities played by the opponent and its affect will be shared with all of my Bakugan on the field. 'Fusion Ability Cards *'Ripper Intent:' The opponent loses 500 Gs and may not go past double their new G-Power. If the opponent is any kind of Darkus, they lose double that. This ability cannot bring the opponent in the negatives and cannot be nullified in any way. *'Berserk Charge': Play when the opponent tries to skip your turn or prevent all of your actions, their ability backfires with double the strength, this ability cannot be countered in any way. *'Dark Blitz': Adds 1000 Gs to Delta Scarab and the opponent returns to 1000 Gs lower then their base. *'''Fiend Finish: '''If the opponent isn't a pure Pyrus Bakugan they automatically lose and for every ability that they have played this round the opposing Bakugan in the next round loses 100 Gs from their base. This abilities affect will remain in play even if it is nullified, countered, removed etc. This ability cannot be prevented or escaped. Trivia *Since he evolved, he seems to have become less violent but seems to have more of an ego. *Scarab is extremely intelligent and has an IQ of over 140. This is higher than that of Giga Plitheon, who only has an IQ of 131. Unfortunately he fails to use this in battle and prefers brute force. Gallery Bakugan Pyrus DeltaScarab.png|Pyrus Delta Scarab Aquos Delta Scarab.png|Aquos Delta Scarab Subterra Delta Scarab.png|Subterra Delta Scarab Darkus Delta Scarab.png|Darkus Delta Scarab Ventus Delta Scarab.png|Ventus Delta Scarab Rainbow Delta Scarab.png|Delta Scarab with a Rainbow colour scheme Delta Scarab Ball Form (New Version).png|Delta Scarab (ball form) Ventus Delta Scarab (Ball Form).png|Ventus Delta Scarab (ball form) Subterra Delta Scarab (Ball Form).png|Subterra Delta Scarab (ball form) Haos Delta Scarab (Ball Form).png|Haos Delta Scarab (ball form) Darkus Delta Scarab (Ball Form).png|Darkus Delta Scarab (ball form) Aquos Delta Scarab (Ball Form).png|Aquos Delta Scarab (ball form) Human Delta Scarab (Human).jpg|Delta Scarab in his human form Scarab Human 2.jpg|Delta Scarab human form Scarab Human 3.jpg|Delta Scarab demonstrating his control over fire Category:Bakugan Category:Kodokor12 Category:Protagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Attribute Changers Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Evolution Bakugan Category:Main Bakugan Characters Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan: Rise of the Olympians